


Fallen Angel

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He <i>ditched</i> her. And somehow now it's her responsibility to go bring him back. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

_“What makes you so sure that something’s out there?”  
“Same thing that makes you so sure.”_

Unbelievable.

Un. Freaking. Believable.

Scully was on her way to Green Bay, whereupon she would have over an hour’s drive to the military field detention facility where Mulder was being held. Because he just  _had_  to run off on his own and breach a government quarantine, for God alone knew what reason.

Actually, though God may have been the only one with definite knowledge of Mulder’s motivations, Scully had her suspicions. He probably thought it was some sort of UFO crash site, because  _everything_  with Mulder had to be about freaking UFOs. There couldn’t  _possibly_  be a legitimate reason for keeping people out of those woods, away from the wreckage.

She would grant that the derailed train story was a poor choice for a cover. Anyone willing to do a little research could easily find out that there were no train tracks anywhere near the site. But the government and the military had plenty of perfectly ordinary reasons to keep secrets, and they were well within their rights to spin whatever stories they wanted to in the name of national security.

(She cringed a little as that phrase made its way across her mind, recalling her encounter with the NSA.)

Still. It was maddening that Mulder couldn’t just take the time to find out the real story, instead of running off half-cocked, calling down the ire of the brass not just on himself, but on her as well. She might lose her  _job_  over this stunt of his. She had only barely convinced Blevins to let her go bring Mulder in herself; she’d had to endure his questioning and accusations for forty-five minutes before he was willing to accept that she wasn’t somehow involved in or even aware of her partner’s transgressions, let alone that she could be trusted to retrieve him.

And if McGrath got his way, and they shut down the X-Files… well, she supposed she would be back to teaching at the Academy. And now that she’d spent more time in the field, she wasn’t ready to go back to spending her days performing training autopsies and giving lectures.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our final descent into Green Bay. Please be sure all seat backs and tray tables…”

She looked at her watch. Two more hours, give or take, until she could get to where Mulder was.

And maybe, she decided, she just might have a lecture or two in her after all.


End file.
